A Work in Progress
by naleyalways4eva
Summary: AU.The drama that is being a tutor at Tree Hill High.


**AN: Hey guys. I know I haven't written anything in about a year and I'm really sorry to those who read the unexpected but I won't be continuing it due to my lack of inspiration for it. Okay, so this is something I have been working on for a couple of weeks. It's just a teaser but tell me what you think and I'll write more.**

"...and I was like girl, you are so fine. You look like you could do with some Tim time. She was all over me, I tell you..." it was times like these, that Haley James wondered why she had become a tutor in the first place. _Why out of the entire student body did she have to be stuck tutoring Tim Smith. He had to the biggest moron at Tree Hill High. Just the other day he asked her why they needed to use letters in Math. Seriously._

"Tim can you shut up and at least try and do these equations", Haley exclaimed.

"But, I don't know how to. You haven't shown me", Tim Whined. "Why do we have to put numbers and letters anyway?"

"I have shown you Tim you just haven't listened", Haley said.

She glanced up at the clock and discovered the hour was over_. Thank god for that_. Haley thought running a hand from auburn coloured hair. _Just one more hour then I can go home. I wonder who this new student is. God, I hope he is not another dumb jock who expects me to the work for him, I really can't handle that. _

She was brought out of her ramble by the sound of a door opening. She looked up startled and almost gasped at what she saw. Standing over by the tutoring centre door was her new student. He was tall, with short dark hair, chiseled features and the most mesmerising deep blue she had ever seen. _Oh my god! She thought. He is gorgeous. He looked like he just stepped out of a movie or one of the adverts in Taylor's magazines. Hello Abercrombie._

"Hey. I'm looking for Haley James?" He said.

_I'm doomed. He even sounds sexy._

"I'm Haley James", she said with as much confidence as possible.

"That means you're my new tutor. I guess that means we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other then", he smirked.

_Is he flirting with me? I don't even know his name-we just met. God, I hope he is flirting with me._

"I'm Nathan. Nathan Scott".

* * *

After school, she rushed into the courtyard gagging to tell Peyton all about her day.

"Peyton. Peyt," she said, gasping for air, "I think I am in love."

"Wait. What. Explain?" Peyton asked.

"My new student. His name is Nathan Scott. He is the hottest, most beautiful guy I have seen in my entire life. I seriously think I am in love."

"Hales, I think you mean lust. You've just met the guy how can you be in love with him already?"

"But, you haven't seen him yet,"

"Come on, let's go home. Not all of us are weeks ahead in homework," Peyton said, good naturedly elbowing Haley in the side.

"Yeah. Come on. You need to help me decide what to wear tomorrow!"

Peyton's eyes narrowed, "When since do you care about what you wear to school?"

"Since I found out I have a tutoring session with Nathan Scott. What's wrong with wanting to look nice for once?"

"Nothing. I just don't think you should have to impress anyone."

_Fair enough her saying that; she always looks gorgeous no matter what she wears. Nathan will probably take one look at Peyton and forget I even exist. Stop it Haley, she inwardly scalded herself, Peyton's your best friend. She's always been there for you._

"I know, but I really like him Peyton. I want him look at me as more than just his tutor."

"Alright then. How 'bout we go down to the mall and pick out some new clothes for you."

* * *

Standing in front her mirror, Haley checked her appearance for the last time. She wasn't bad looking by anyone standards. Her hair –curled just past her shoulders- was a nice reddish-brown shade. Her eyes were big and brown. People often said her eyes were colour of melted chocolate. Her figure wasn't bad either; just the right mixture of softness and tone. Peyton always wished that she could boobs and butt like Haley. She wore a little make-up; a smidge of eyeliner, mascara and a dash of lip balm. Smoothing down her denim jean skirt and her purple tank top teamed with navy pullover, she was ready to go. This will have to do_. _She thought_._

* * *

"So let's see how you did on that assignment", Haley said handing back Nathans paper.

"That's a lot of red pen right there", Nathan said.

"Don't worry. We can work with this,"


End file.
